doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Doughlympics: Domino’s v. Papa John’s v. Pizza Hut with Michael Blaiklock
"Doughlympics: Domino’s v. Papa John’s v. Pizza Hut with Michael Blaiklock" is Episode 64 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Michael Blaiklock. "Doughlympics: Domino’s v. Papa John’s v. Pizza Hut with Michael Blaiklock" was released on August 4, 2016. Synopsis Actor and comedian Michael “Mookie” Blaiklock (Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp, Comedy Bang! Bang!) is in studio for a discussion of Massachusetts Dunkin’ loyalty and to judge the pizza portion of the 2016 Doughlympic Susser Games. Plus: An exclusive bonus discussion of movie theater grub with film critic Lights Camera Jackson. Nick's intro From roughly 800 B.C. through 400 A.D., the ancient Olympics were convened every four years, gathering athletes from all over Greece for a multi-week, multi-event competition. After a millenia and a half hiatus, in 1894, the International Olympic Committee was formed, relaunching the Games as a global tradition. Now, much as an Igglybuff evolving into a Jigglypuff, and subsequently Wigglytuff, the competition takes on its third form: a battle within the world of chain restaurants. Our first batch of combatants - Domino's, the largest global pizza chain, founded as Dominick's in Eastern Michigan; Pizza Hut, the largest domestic pizza chain and 1/3 of Yum! Brands; and Papa John's, the number three pizzeria created by its namesake and plasticine monster of capitalism, John Schnatter. This week on Doughboys: week one of the 2016 Doughlympics Susser Games - Pizza Division. Doughlympic Medals For each category, they attempted to get as close to the same order from each place as possible. Scoring was on a scale of 0.0 - 6.0. Domino's national anthem was "Domino" by Van Morrison. Papa John's anthem is "Cut My Life Into Pieces" by Papa Roach. Pizza Hut's anthem was the theme from Spaceballs (i.e., Pizza The Hutt). In the Wings Event, they decided to get bone-in, regular hot buffalo wings. A penalty was proffered to Papa John's in this competition for forgetting the ranch dressing. Nick then deduced 1 full point from Papa John's because Papa John Schnatter is awful. For the Breadsticks event, they ordered breadsticks from each place, despite Mitch's protests and demands to order cheesy breads. Mitch deducted .5 from Papa John's for having his least favorite sauce, and .1 from Pizza Hut for having runny sauce. Nick also deducted 1.0 from Papa John's because Papa John Schnatter is awful. For the Dessert event, they were unable to get exact duplicate orders from each place, but came close as possible. From Domino's they ordered a Chocolate Brownie Marbled Cookie; from Pizza Hut, a Chocolate Chip Cookie; from Papa John's, the Hershey's Chocolate Chip Cookie. Nick also deducted 1.0 from Papa John's because Papa John Schnatter is awful. For the Pizza event, they just ordered a medium pepperoni pizza from each spot. Mitch added .25 to Papa John's score because of garlic sauce. Nick also deducted 1.0 from Papa John's because Papa John Schnatter is awful. Fryathlon In this ridiculous new event, they focus not on eating fries, but in counting them. Which chain has more fries in a small order? McDonald's had 62. Wendy's had 45, and Burger King had 39. Roast Spoonman Quotes Photos (via @doughboyspod) Category:Regular Episodes